


Snow

by DrPaine



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrPaine/pseuds/DrPaine
Summary: A moment before a visit ends, a reflection on what has been and what is yet to come.





	Snow

_"Such a small world to have started something to large."_

Blue's voice is faint- she's still not sure how to feel, truth be told. Five thousand years of grief- longer, truth be told. How many millennia had passed since she'd first emerged, side by side with Yellow, to be scrutinized by White as if they had emerged off-color and flawed from the start? How many fights with Pink before the worst of it,  _how many times had she made her cry_ for a cause she'd never questioned, never tried to fight against however it hurt? Because it did hurt... but it hurt less, at least, being on the top and being able to turn to those beneath her to vent her frustration.

How could it have taken so long to see how wrong...

To see the worth-

See. 

Yes.

She stifles the tears brimming in her eyes and lowers her hood, gazing at the webs of light below the cliff, all the brighter with this... what had s-

He.

He said to her as she left the temple?

_"You've never seen snow?!"_ So incredulous, but so delighted that he had something he could share with her. Though it had been his friend who explained it more- 'it's white and fluffy and really cold'; 'it's the same principle as rain, but when it's too cold for water to stay liquid- wait you  _do_ know what rain is, right?' Of course- water vapor evaporated by the sun's heat, condensed and grown so heavy it fell back to the world below.

She'd at least had the sense to ask some of her Lapises about _that_ before this visit.

Blue smiled, despite the pang of guilt. So  _old_ , she'd been around so very, very long, held so many worlds and yet  _this,_ the world Pink so loved enough to die for... it was new; even in spite of her visits over the intervening time. The experience of snow and weather, a world that would change with no regulation or input? 

"How did we even do it?" she said, her voice half a laugh as it dawned, just how  _absurd_ the effort was, now that she could really think about it. "Even on Homeworld, we never could... how many were hiding right under our  _noses_ this whole time, let alone the off colors-"

"And you'd think it would be easier, ending it."

Snow crunches under Yellow's boots as she comes to stand by Blue, the sound all the louder in the strange hush this weather seems to produce. They know the temperature is lower than the daytime of course, they know the concept of cold, but the experience still eludes them, as so many things have and will.

Still. Blue can't think of a word other than 'frozen' for herself right now, only able to nod as Yellow's fingers lace with hers and they stand, silently watching as the lights of Beach City and beyond dim as the night goes on and the snow settles as far as they can see.

"We do have to go back, you know," Yellow finally says. Her voice hushed, as if almost apologetic for breaking the silence; her head turned away. "We've overstayed enough as it is, this was just to make sure the Galaxy Warp-"

"Hush," Blue responds, disentangling their hands to raise one to Yellow's cheek, the other at her waist and she can feel the other gem trembling, half pulling away... and then instead turning closer, a head on her shoulder and arms about her.

"Don't you think we should spend some time here? Whether we like it or not... we have a responsibility here too, now. The gems we've healed... and the humans are taking more notice, we need to see if we can't find somewhere..." Blue trails off, thoughts lost because there is so, so very much to do. So long to go before anything was truly better, even if progress had been quick enough so far; trying to focus on one brings up a thousand others...

But there is this moment and this time, the two of them alone in the silent snow, their burdens buried, briefly, like the ground below their feet. Like feelings and fear and hope had been, for so very, very long.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Snow, by Lisa Hannigan.
> 
> Turned out... way, way more disjointed than I was intending; but I suppose I wanted to focus more on the emotion and imagery that the song + recent episode inspired; just a snapshot of a moment sort of deal |D I like to imagine YD & BD have a looooot of work to do even understanding love after all they've had to do to live up to their positions and maintain the order on HW, and they've got to fix the shit they broke so private moments are still few and far between...


End file.
